April fools,fool
by AwesomeRiana
Summary: It's April first and SOMEHOW Dash managed to convince lancer and Mrs.Tetslaf to pull a prank on Danny to make him think he is invisible. He thinks his powers and going haywire though, UH OH. A Danny phantom secrets revealed story. have fun! chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

me no own Danny Phantom T.T

plz plz plz review! this is my second story * i deleted the first because i did not now how to use this thing* SO i have a new story! SQUEEEEEE!

For a vision tucker and Danny (phantom) are walking down the street after capturing skulker.

* * *

"You put him in the Ghost Zone, again, he comes back, AGAIN, you put him back in, AGAIN! and then what dose he do? he comes back!, AGAIN!" yelled Danny hysterically

"Dude!" Tucker laughed, "calm you jets! My little baby right here can organize everything from ghost hunting hours, to school hours!" he said cradling his PDA

"Tucker for the record we already tried that, and i already fired you, so.." Danny said slightly annoyed

"ya, ya I get the point" Tucker said with some disappointment in his voice

they kept walking silently

Danny finally said something,

"Oh, Tucker we've been friends from first grade, and you know i think your the coolest guy I know, right?" he said kindly

Ticker hesitead

"what about yourself? You think i'm cooler then the "all powerful" Danny Phantom? even Sam" he said with a happy tone, knowing Danny was just trying to be nice

"well.." Danny said

But being friends they just laughed as they continued to walk home,

but Completely unaware of what was going on at Casper High

* * *

at Casper High

* * *

"Come on Lancer! it would be hilarious!" Dash Baxter begged

"No Baxter, it would be unkind, i will here no more of it." replied

Dash sighed in defeat. but then smiled, having a brilliant idea

"If we did, Don't you think it would teach Fenton a little about respect, and responsibility? you would be able to see what he dose in his free time!"

This interested

"hmm i guess so.. Fine, you have convinced me, BUT if this gets out of hand, YOUR responsible." Mr. Lancer replied

"YES! THAT WIMP IS GOING TO BE SO EMBARRASSED!" Screamed Dash

Dash paused

"Uh, I mean, this will totally teach Fenton a lesson!" he said with a nervous smile

"i will notice Mrs. Tetslaff about this, it will go on for 2 periods then we will tell him, that he is indeed NOT invisable" Mr. Lancer replied Nonchalantly *without feeling*

* * *

Sorry this is so short i just really wanted a cliffie! But no need to worry i update fast! so if u want to here the rest just let me know by PMing me or leaving a review! it only takes one review!

LITERALLY THIS TOOK ME FIVE MINUETS i wont take me long, and i will update IMMEDEIETLLY! plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. that was fast. **

**well i got a review! and here is your story! sorry if it docent post itself immediately like it did last time**

**SO basically After Danny and Tucker walked home (and Dash completed his evil plot) they went to bed like normal kids, well, there, not really normal are they?**

THAT MORNING

"Danny! get up! your going to be late for school!" yelled Jazz

"I'll drive you to school if you get down here!" she said again

Danny just groaned and threw off his covers.

s_eriously, _Danny thought, _if skulker tries to "hang my pelt" one more time, i might as well keep him in the thermos!_

"well better safe then sorry!" Danny said with his signature happy-go-lucky attitude.

He got dressed, walked down stairs, had breakfast, and like she had said, Jazz drove him to school.

he met same at the front of school

"hey Sam!" said Danny

"Hey Danny." she replied

Danny noticed she was wearing the Fenton phones *the little green ear pieces*

"you're still wearing those?" he asked

"Yea. what about it?" she replied as they entered the school

"oh nothing just noticed" he said

"oh."

they finally reached there lockers with what seemed a normal day so far when Danny noticed Dash and Kwan walking down the hallway.

"ugh, this cant be good." Moaned Danny as they approached

"and i was like no way! and she was like yes way!" Dash said to Kwan

"no way!" Kwan replied

but they both just completely and utterly ignored Danny

"um. that wasn't accurate." said Danny

"ya, no kidding" said Sam

"well, i guess i got a free card today!" he said with a smile.

they walked down to English class and sat at there desked, with still, what seemed like a normal day.

took roll call

Dash

Kwan

Sam

Mark

Pauline

Star

"and Danny has once again, failed to show up for class." he said mustering all of his strength

"ummm. i'm right here, right sam?" he looked at Sam

"well, ya i can see you," she said to Danny

"did you say somthing ?"

"cant you see Danny?" she said

"why no i cant, can you?" replied

"HES. RIGHT. THERE." she said angrily will pointing at Danny

the class just laughed

" i suggest you calm down." he said Sternly.

she threw her hands up in the air

they passed notes during class

_**this is really werid! do you think my powers are going haywire?**_

_mabey, i doubt it though, _

**_well what other explanition do you have?!_**

_jeesh calm down, it should were off_

**_fine, but if it do-sent go off my PE class, i'm going to see Frostbite_**

_god idea._

the rest of class went fairly quickly with Danny testing to see if people could see him often.

no spit balls

no name calling

complete ignorence.

The bell rang.

PE.

**Sorry its short i have to get ready for bed! remember to review for the next chapter!**

**It takes one review!**

**i will have the next chapter up by tomorrow night if i get a review!**

**that's a promise!**

**see you at the next post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE **(from the magical Tobuscus)

**Thank you personally for the wonderful reviews!**

**I'm so sorry that the chapters are so short, but, I always try to update everyday!**

**yes, snowlepord0 that counts as a review, a review is just a comment saying you want to here the rest! *in my case***

**so anyway CHAPTER 3**

* * *

They walked out of the English class when Danny's phone rang

"hello?" he said into the phone

"it's tucker!" said Tucker

"hey Tuck!" he replied "were you been?"

"my PDA broke on the way to school! I couldn't go to school without it!"

"really, you stayed home, because you PDA broke?" he said with a laugh

Sam grabbed the phone from Danny

"TECHNO GEEK, TECHNO GEEK!" she yelled laughing

"Sam!" Tucker said through the phone

Danny toke back his phone

"well, anyways Tuck today's been really weird!"

"how so?"

"well for starters Dash and Kwan acted like I wasent there, skipped me in roll call, and even when i yelled, GHOST! in the middle of class, nobody herd it!"

"not even Sam?"

"well Sam did."

"is she wearing the Fenton Phones today?" Tucker stated

"yea, why?"

"that's probably why she can see you, and why she can hear you, since they pick up ghost sounds, but anyway, use this to your advantage! get outta homework!." Tucker said*guessed*

"we didnt get homework today, but with the phone thing, i never though of that way, but if Mrs. Tetslaff doesn't see me in PE i will probably go see Frostbite." Said Danny as he walked down the hallway to PE

"thats probably best,i Got to Go, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Tucker said hanging up laughing

"how encouraging" Danny said to himself

"Oh come on! I'm sure you're fine!" Sam said smiling at him

"your smiling?" he said

she stopped smiling

"don't push it" she said

* * *

"Manson!" The teacher boomed

"present!" Sam stated

"Baxter!" She yelled again

"here and accounted for!" he said in a chirpy tone

as she went threw the list she reached Danny, remembering what she was doing today she skipped him, putting and X in the present box secretly.

Ahh!_ this is weird! she didn't even see me! OK its official, my powers are messed up, Frostbite can help_

_"_Sam," Danny said

Dash began to smirk well trying not to look towards them

"i think i'm going to go see Frostbite, i think my invisibility powers are being screwed, Vlad's probably behind this" he said to sam flashing his eyes green.

_what the! Who in the heck is Frostbite! Invisibility powers! were those green eyes?! _Dash thought to himself

but Dash kept his mouth shut so he could learn more. Dash looked around, the others looked just as surprised as him

"ya, i think your right about the powers thing you should probably go see him, he can probably tell you whats going on" she replied thoughtfully

"well, if i'm invisible,then," he stopped mid-sentence

he whisperd fearfully to him self

"going,ghost"

and then standing in the place of Danny Fenton, was Danny Phantom

Danny flew out the window, hoping that he WAS invisible

Dash looked to the window, then to sam

"What! I't Cant be!" he said screaming!

the only thing Sam thought was

_uh, oh_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**and the follows, likes, favorites and rates! (;**

**this is for you and your sister Married-To-Danny!**

* * *

"AHH!, AHH! HOW IS THIS FREAKING POSSIBLE!, MANSON! EXPLAIN IT TO ME!" screamed Dash

Dash was having a mental breakdown in his head

"CALM. THE. FRICK. DOWN! YOU IDIOT!" Sam screamed back

Everyone in the room had the same look of surprise and shock after the events of earlier that day

"that's something for Danny to tell you, not me." she said with a sense of panic in her voice

"BUT PHANTOMS A FRICKEN GHOST! DANNYS A WIMP! AHH! IT CANT BE! IT JUST CANT BE!"

"MANSON, you have some explaining to do!" boomed

"i will explain nothing!" Sam held her ground in respect of Danny's person life

* * *

Danny was at his parents ghost portal, trying to get it open,

"seriously!?, why cant there be some sort of button! why dose it half to be a code!" Danny groaned to himself

about 5 minuets later he scolded himself for not trying the pass code _fudge _in the first place.

Using his poorly drawn map he found his way to the Far Frozen, and to Danny, man, was it FAR away

"Great one! what brings you to the Far Frozen!" Frostbite said cheerfully

"uh, really, you can stop calling me that, but anyway, everyone at my school acted like i wasn't there! i think my invisibility powers are going haywire or something, i thought i should come to you." Danny asked worriedly

The towns people *don't know what to call them* just laughed

"Oh, Gr- Daniel, do you not realize what day it is?"

"actually, i haven't been paying attention to the date lately."

Danny began to count the days on his fingers

"30,31,-" he stopped counting

"April first." he said in a panicked whisper

* * *

Back at Casper High

* * *

Lancer walked into the gymnasium to see a group of freaked out students and a passed out Dash on the floor

"WERE THE RED FERN GROWS PEOPLE! WHAT, HAS HAPPENED!' Lancer inquired

Sam gave everybody her signature _"spill-it-and-i-kill-you"_ look

but, they didn't know what to say anyway

"WELL, WHAT HAPPENED! TETSLAFF?" he asked again

"uhh, i think, Dannys, actually, um invisible." she made up

"Have you all gone bonkers!" he said childishly

Sam sat there angrily

"yes" she replied

"they see one thing, and don't even think! about what they are going to do about it!"

u_gh when i said Danny should go see Frostbite i didn't think he would be STUPID enough to ACTUALLY go ghost in front of the entire class!_

_S_am thought to herself

she overheard the shallow conversations of the drama queen from the back of the gymnasium

"Danny Fenton- no Danny _phantom_ asked me out repedetly... AND I SAID NO?!1" she said mentely slapping herself

"I STIL DONT GET IT!" Mickey screamed "ITS NOT SIETIFICLLY POSSIBLE!"

_ugh _though sam _how am i going to explain this to Danny_

* * *

"April first!" Danny said somewhat hystericlly

"April first, how could i be so stupid!" he said kicking himself

"Great- er Daniel, don't hurt yourself over this mistake, learn from it!"

Frostbite encoureged

"I cant learn from it, because i cant do it again! they know! agh! i'm an idiot!"

and with that Danny left the Far Frozen with a panic stricken mind

* * *

**mwhahaha cliffie! remember! one review= new chapter!**

**thanks for everything!**

**c u on the other side...**

**. im so evil sometimes**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK SO, It will prbubly be a little slower with the stories for however long it takes for my hand to heal**

**so basicly, my hand has been hurting for a few days, didn't think much of it, until half of it turned blue today...**

**we think i have a dis-por-a-something fracture. so it kinda hurts to type so give me a little time**

**but to fill your hungry minds, i posted a one shot! with over 1,000 words!**

**but anyway here is chapter 5!**

* * *

Danny finally reached the school, brainstorming ideas on how to explain, well, EVERYTHING

he bundled up his courage and flew inside, still in phantom form

he flew over to Sam

All eyes were on him

"eh, he he, um, i, uh"

Sam walked closer to Danny

_WACK!_

slapped him right across the face

"YOU IDOT! WHEN I TOLD YOU TO GO GET YOU POWERS FIXED I DIDNT RELIZE YOU WOULD BE SO, SO SO STUPID! TO DO "IT" IN FRONT THE ENTIRE CLASS!"

the crowd gasped

passed out

And Dash started screaming again

Danny put his palm to his face

"i can explain!" he said with an annoyed tone

Tucker walked in the room with a cherry tone

"Hey guys got my PDA- He stopped mid sentence

he slowly walked backward out of the room

"um, well, 6 months ago."

Dash stopped screaming

"i went inside my parents ghost portal, it was broken at that time.. it think." Danny looked like he was going to pass out from all the presure

"i turned it on from the inside, and kinda , got electrocuted with ghost energy, it hurt, a lot."

Everyone gasped, again

"and" he did jazz hands "Ta-Da." he said with a weak smile

"so.." Paulina started "you kinda, half dead?" she said

"i perfer half ghost, or a halfa, witch is the real name." he said

"THATS SO HOT!" the girls yelled screaming

"p-p-lease dont tell anyone."

Lancer woke up,

Danny ran to help him

"this explains so much," he said dizzily

Dash walked over to danny. and poked him

and just to piss him off, he went intangible in the area

"AHH!, your your really, Danny Fenton?

He Nodded

"you got yourself into something you shouldent have Dash. and now, I Dont know who i can trust" Danny said with fearful eyes

Guilt and Regret began to flood Dash

"i'm.." he gulped "sorry."

All of a sudden Vlad decided to barge in

"COULD YOU HAVE NOT PICKED A BETTER TIME!" Sam screamed

"no, no i could not have" Vlad said mockingly

"Am i missing something?" he looked at Dash "oh, it seems you forgot it was April first, didn't you? oh well little badger, this just makes this more fun.." he said starting and evil laugh

"_the plasimus maximus."_Danny whisperd

he stood his ground

"why would you need it if they already know?!" he questiond

At that second his parents barged in

yet again, everyone gasped

"thats why." he said smirking

Vlad flew at him while Danny was unprepared

"AHHHHH!" Danny screamed

electricity flowed through his body taking enough energy out of him to revert back to human form

Dash started screaming, for the third time *the dofus*

his parents stood there gaping

"but, i thought, but your'e" Maddie said dumfounded

Danny mouthed the words "i'm sorry" and did the only thing he could think of,

he ran.

* * *

**sorry for the shortness! my hand is starting to bother me!**

**i tried to fit all the characters in (at lest the importent ones) but its kinda hard to, i tried!**

**hope you liked it1**

**as always rate, review, and recommend!**

**if i get a review i will update!**


	6. Chapter 6 FINNALY

**I'M BACK!**

**I FIGURED OUT HOW TO TYPE CORRECTLY WITH MY HAND!**

**very... slowly...**

**...**

**XD IT PAYED OFF THOUGH!**

* * *

_**LAST TIME!**_

* * *

"_the plasimus maximus."_Danny whispered

he stood his ground

"why would you need it if they already know?!" he questioned

At that second his parents barged in

"WEAVE GOT YOU GHOST SCUM!" they yelled at the same time

yet again, everyone gasped

"thats why." he said smirking

Vlad flew at him while Danny was unprepared

"AHHHHH!" Danny screamed as he felt the electricity hit him

electricity flowed through his body taking enough energy out of him to revert back to human form

Dash started screaming, for the third time *the dofus*

his parents stood there gaping

"but, i thought, but your'e" Maddie said dumbfounded

Danny mouthed the words "i'm sorry" and did the only thing he could think of,

he ran.

* * *

**_THIS TIME!_**

* * *

Maddie and Jack were deeply confused,

"but, how is it possible? how can one be half ghost?!, why didn't he tell us?" Maddie asked

"Oh, I think I know!" Sam said "_WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'LL RIP YOU APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" _Sam mimicked

next was Tucker _"I'LL GET YOU IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"_ Tucker mimicked Maddie 

Jack and Maddie felt guilt flood over them, they had been _hunting there own son._

Dash wanted to help, so he decided to say something

"I think we should go after him," he said nervously

Sam and Tucker stared at him in shock

"_YOU _want to help,_ DANNY?!"_ They both yelled in unison

Even Lancer was shocked at Dash

The rest of the kids in the class had either ran away, or stood there watching the plot unfold before them, as if it was a movie.

"well, ya. Its the least I can do." Dash said sheepishly

"OK, well maybe Danny _is, _the ghost boy, and I still don't understand how, but I agree with Dash, we should go find our son," Maddie said looking towards Jack

"Ya! and maybe one of my inventions can help!" Jack said, trying to sound smart

Tucker and Sam looked at one another

"i can't believe I'm about to say this, but,..that's a good idea Mr. Fenton! , the boooomerang is keyed into Danny ecosigniture, it will lead us straight to Danny." Tucker said lightly

"Then it's a good thing it right here in my pocket!" Jack said pulling it out of his pocket

well what a stroke of luck...

Dash, feeling responsible for everything that happened that day _witch he was , _Wanted to go after Dannt himself

"I'm on it." Dash said

"And I'm coming to!" Paulina exclaimed dreamily

and they ran out the door

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE IT, YOU IDIOT!" Sam screamed, using what seemed to be her favorite word today.

* * *

Danny ran, he ran as fast as he could, iwth his mind running faster then he was, he had a mix of emotions,

fear

anger

confusion

sadness

and guilt

He reached the forest park exhausted. he had been running for 20 minuets, not using he ghost strength. He had repeatedly tripped, leaving blood and bruises on his face and knees.

_they probably hate me by now, _Danny thought _I don't think i'll ever be able to go home._

Danny was having a VERY rough day as you can probably tell, he felt like crying.

The depressed halfa slumped down next to a tree, breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Suddenly, what seemed out of nowhere, a boomerang hit him in the face!

"OW! What the?!" he yelled grabbing the item off the ground.

Realizing what it was he immediately got to his feet.

"Who's there..." He called, more a annoyed remark then a question.

To people appeared from the shadows seeming much more exhausted then Danny.

"Man... That.. Thing Is... Hard... To keep up with." Dash said panting

When Paulina saw Danny... lets just say, Danny wasn't very happy with what happened next.

"Danny!" Paulina said running to him. "I knew i would find you all by myself!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly, kissing him everywere

Dash looked upset by her comment

"Get.. off. of me!" Danny said pushing her away "gross!"

Paulina looked like she had been dumped by her crush in less then three seconds of talking to him, witch.. just happened. XD

_"_What do you want with me Dash?" Danny said getting ready to run

" We want you back!" he said. "Your, parents want you back!, I want you back!" Dash said, shocked by his choice of words

Danny let his muscles relax a little.

"t-t-they do?" he said, half-doubting him

Paulina just stood they ready to cry

"yea, Also That ghost person-thing, is still at the school" Dash said pointing to the direction of the school

_whoops D_anny thought _should probably go fix that, maybe, I don't know anymore!_

"I don't know if i should, wont my parents deal with him?" Danny said

"WHAT?! you're Danny Phantom! you halve to go after him!" Dash yelled shaking Danny, he suddenly stopped shaking Danny and asked "you ARE Danny Phantom, right, that wasn't some trick?, right?"

"What time is it?" Danny asked, compleatly off topic

Dash pulled out his phone, witch, had pictures of Danny Phantom on it...

now Danny just wanted to puke.

"I think it's 12:39" He said

"one minute left and he began counting down from 60

_3..2..1.." D_anny thought

he let the blue rings form around him leaving Danny Phantom in Danny Fenton's, place

"my parents may not care about me anymore" Danny stated "But I will _always _care about them."

He grabbed a crying Paulina and a smiling Dash a flew to the school

* * *

back at the school

* * *

Vlad decided to stop watching the scene as if it was a movie, and decided he wanted to be _in_ that movie.

Vlad stared clapping,"well, well, I guess my little plan worked better then i had EVER thought it would."

Jack said threw clenched teeth "He may be, Ghost, boy or something in between, but we will always care about him." he said in a more grown up tone the usual

"ya! what he said!" Tucker yelled

Sam was busy escorting out of the gym, but not Mrs. Tetslaff, she could help. ! !XD

Suddenly a beam of green light flashed threw the window, knocking down Vlad.

Vlad looked up and smiled

"Ah, my little badger, looks like you have returned, And brought some people with you!"

When Sam walked back into the gym to see Danny carrying a crying-her-head-off Paulina, she immediately started laughing-her-head-off!

Danny placed Dash and Paulina down, and walked towards Vlad

"leave." he said sternly

"get out of my school, my home, and my life." Danny stated

"oh, little badger, why would i want to do that." Vlad said with a snicker

Danny held up the plasmius maximus

"April fools." he said

* * *

**mwhahahahahaah!**

**i am starting a new series but dont worry this one will continue! everyday! thanks for reading!**

**remember! more reviews = a happier me!**

**thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hello once again!**

**I'm back and have just posted 2 chapters of my new story ****_letting it out_**

__**you can tell witch ones are my story because i'm the only one who uses sponge bob faces!**

**anyway, you guys rock! keep reviewing! the more reviews i get, the more i now people want to here the rest of the story!**

***also it helps me feel confident that theirs not only like 3 people that read my story's and like them***

**anyway, **

**RELEASE THE CRAKEN!**

**or chapter 6, either's fine U**

* * *

_**LAST TIME**_

* * *

Danny placed Dash and Paulina down, and walked towards Vlad

"leave." he said sternly

"get out of my school, my home, and my life." Danny stated

"oh, little badger, why would i want to do that." Vlad said with a snicker

Danny held up the plasmius maximus

"April fools." he said

* * *

_"h_ow did you get that!?" Plasmius stated

"It's April first, you should of been paying more attention." he said turning it on. Vlad began to back up

"Is that really you Danny?" Jack said

Danny looked at the worried faces of his parents

he nodded solemnly

"I'll explain later, if you want me to." he said refocusing his attention to Plasmius

"Again Vlad, Leave. or i will use this." He said starring right through his eyes. "and I will be keeping this." he stated

"fine Daniel, but i can always make another one." Vlad said rising in defeat, "i will have you Maddie, and as for you moron husband, he will leave you someday" He said laughing

After Vlad was gone, Danny looked around.

Paulina was still crying

His parents were still staring

and Dash was still thinking *uh oh*

Tucker and Sam ran over to him *he came back*

"Dude you okay?" he said putting a hand on his shoulder

Danny just looked at him with worried eyes.

"really Tucker, really." Sam said glaring at Tucker

"relax Sam he's only trying to help." Danny said sighing

his parents began to walk towards him. Danny began to back up.

"you still don't trust us?" Maddie said, with a hurt expression

"um, you never gave him a reason to!" Sam said

Realizing they were both holding weapons they slowly put them down. This seemed to calm Danny down. Jack reached out a hand to touch his son. Danny flinched but relaxed.

"Danny-boy?" he said, still using that same name

after a few seconds Jack pulled him into a hug. Danny was confused

"you, you don't hate me?" he said Realizing he was still in his ghost form

"Danny, if we knew it was you, we would never have hunted you!," She said.

Danny smiled knowing his parents accepted him, but know that everyone knew his secret, he was also worried out of his mind!

"Let's get you home, shall we?" Maddie said

"and we can eat fudge!" Jack said, acting like he had seen nothing in the past 10 minuets

Danny changed out of his ghost form while walking out of the door with his parents

after they had seen him change again

Dash-started screaming

Pauling-cried harder

Sam-called Paulina shallow

Tucker-rolled his eyes at Dash

-passed out-again

and Danny?

he was happy to finally be accepted.

no more secrets

no more pressure

no more being hunted by his parents

he was at peace, and with his new found peace, all thoughts of school suddenly vanished as if it were nothing

* * *

**THE FRICKEN END!**

**mabey**

**if i get enough reviews telling me to do so, i might continue too an aftermath, or something**

**if u want,**

**know go read and review my other stories!**

**MWHAHAHAHAH**

**c u later! **

**-flies out of room-**

**SUCKERS! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry for the fast endings there so, here i made an aftermath!**

* * *

Danny was as happy as he could ever be, everyone accepted him, Danny had a huge smile on his face as they left the school

once they got into the car, some of that changed

"Danny?" Maddie said

"Ya, mom?" Danny replied

"how did you well- half die?" She asked

Danny hated it when people told him that he was dead, well, because technically, he wasent

"I'm not dead, my DNA is infused with ectoplasim" Danny said

"ohhhhh..." Jack said

"well that makes more sense," Maddie said

"remember the lab accident, and how i told you i got out in time?" Danny said

His parents eyes widened as Jack slammed the brakes

"what was that!?" Danny said looking at them

"You were IN THE GHOST PORTAL when in turned on!?" They both said

"yea...'" Danny said looking confused

his mom was all over him

" OH my goodness Daniel!" Maddie exclaimed "did it hurt? how did it happen?! why didn't you tell us?"

"yes it hurt, 12,00 volts of electricity and ectoplasim, i walked inside an accidentally pressed the ON button that YOU" Danny said pointing to his dad "put inside of it, and you know why i didn't tell you"

His parents calmed down a small bit

"well talk about this later," Jack said sighing "but for now, Tell us some adventures!" he said back to his childish tone

Danny smiled and began sharing

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"AGGHHH!" Danny screamed falling out of bed

He used a ghost ray and broke his clock while sitting up on the floor.

His mother came in,

"I know you don't want to but you have to go to school today.' Maddie said "get in the shower, your filthy"

he herd a noise from the hallway

"I CALL IT FIRST!" Jazz said barging into his room

Danny looked at his clock, now destroyed

"5 second headstart" he said smirking

Jazz ran, but so did Danny

as soon as she rounded the corner to the bathroom she saw an intangible Danny floating on his back like he was sitting in a chair fly past her

She tried to open the bathroom door

"Let me in Danny!" she yelled

"sorry! already in!" She herd as the shower was turned on.

* * *

when he got school, he was early, *yep, he was early!*

Danny was REALLY nervous. He wasent thinking about school yesterday. When the bell rang, he ran to class hoping not to be noticed. But, he failed

"Its the ghost boy!" Paulina screamed,

But before she could get to Danny Sam came out of now were and rammed herself into Paulina

"What have you done! my perfectly flawless skin!" Paulina bawled

Danny turned to Sam

"Thanks, I owe you one." Danny said

"Dont mention it, the shallow witch deserved it!" Sam said smiling

Paulina just sat there filling her now flawed nails. Danny and Sam ran walked down the hallway laughing.

Next was Dash.

"Fenton!" Dash said running to him " I am your biggest fan!" He said flailing his arms in the air

"well thats not something you here everyday." Tucker said, coming to join them

"look, please leave me alone..." Danny said sighing "I know It's cool that I'm half ghost but seriously, I do have a life *no pun intended*

Dash looked hurt. So he tried again.

"wanna go grab a nasty burger after school?"

"no."

"want to go catch a movie tomorrow?"

"no."

"I'll do your homework!"

"that dose sound nice, but, no."

Dash kept following them

"sit by me at lunch?"

"no.

"grab a pizza?"

Danny turned around.

"N-O." he said sounding it out "Why would I? Oh, I know! 1: you've bullied us since kindergarten, 2: I have stuff to do after school, witch you know, and 3: you're being annoying!" He said in a huff

Dash stopped following them. obviously upset.

"man, he's kinda like Klemper!," Danny mimicked the ghosts voice "will you be my friend?!" then he beats me up!, well, i guess not anymore, but, you get the point." Danny said to Tucker

"Yeah, i guess he is kinda like that, but dude, cut him some slack, He's just being nice... wow," Tucker said in realization "He's being nice!"

"well, in retrospect, you could've said it nicer though, but I have to agree with Tucker he was trying to be nice." Sam said turning to Danny

"I guess so." Danny said walking into English

" . Welcome back" said

"_so far, I don't feel welcomed, more like run away and hide from the mob of crazy people."_ He said to himself

Danny sat down, only to get a feeling that all eyes were on him. He started sweating, then went invisible.

everyone gasped.

"were'd he go?!" Kwan asked

"did he go to fight a ghost?!" Dash said in awe

Sam and Tucker rolled there eyes, No, he wasn't fighting a ghost, they would've seen his ghost sense go off.

Kwan neared a pencil to Danny's chair, and sure enough, it hit something that wasne there.

"He's still here!" Kwan said.

Then Tucker and Sam saw it, the blue mist come out of his mouth. *Ironically* Klemper crashed threw the window,

"WILL YOU BE MY FWIEND!?" he screeched firing ice crystals

Danny appeared in phantom form hovering above him

"No, but you can be his!" He said pointing to Dash "you to are very alike!"

"REALLY?" he said fireing at a freaked out Dash

"oh yes in many ways!" He said pulling out a Fenton Thermos

"1:you're both annoying," He said pulling the cap off

"2: you both through things." He said firing it up

"and 3!" he said sucking him up

"you both want to be my friend. nonstop..." he said shaking the Thermos

Dash looked ready to explode and jump with joy that Phantom was noticing him

Danny sat back down reverting to human.

Lancer just stood there looking at the window then at Danny.

'Gullvers travels! that! happened fast!" He said

"I'll fix it tomorrow." Danny said looking at the damage.

Danny raised his hand as it glowed green and began to lift the glass and put it in the garbage.

Tucker and Sam looked at him.

"when did you learn THAT?!" they both said

"few days ago," he replied as if it was nothing

"Dude! thats so cool! you can clean your room in no time know!" Tucker said

all eyes were on Danny as his hand glowed green until he had finished putting the glass in the garbage.

He felt nervousness flood him again. His cheeks became red as he turned invisable.

Everyone gasped. Again.

"How dose he do that!?" Mickey said

"How do you think?!" Dash said punching him

In return Danny came and punched him.

"no punching." Danny said. "except when it's necessary.'

everyone began to laugh

"And that was neccercary?" said

all the nerds and geeks in the class nodded

Lancer just rolled his eyes.

Things seemed to be getting better little, by little

* * *

back at fenton works

* * *

So Danny! How was you're day?" His father said playing with his newly made Danny action figure

Danny looked at his new toy.

"OK..." he said, his eyes still on it.

_note to self:when dads gone. DESTROY IT._

His mom came in from the kitchen

"Not to much pressure i hope?" She said smiling

"well Klemper broke the window in class." He said pulling up the file of the ghost on his computer. "He wasn't that much of a threat though."

His parents examined all the files in awe. They clicked one that said **dark dan.**

"who's this ghost sweetie? he kind of looks like-'" Danny came over and slammed the computer shut.

"Alternate dimension me. Don't wanna talk about it.' he said walking upstairs to his room

His parents sat on the couch worried.

"well, I guess we all have secrets no matter what." Maddie said, looking at Jack

Jack ignored her and said "Did I show you my new action figure?!" He said holding the Danny figure up

Maddie just glared at him.

* * *

Danny didn't like thinking about Dan so he flew around town to clear his mind. On his way around the town Tucker saw him.

"Yo, Danny!" Tucker called waving to him.

Danny saw him and landed next to him, reverting to human

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but i actually wish there was a ghost attack right now!" Danny said

"Dude! you should enjoy your "ghost free" day!, i bet you could get free pizza now that everyone knows your secret ah-ah?" Tucker said elbowing Danny with a grin on his face.

"OK, you win, I'll call Sam." Danny said dialing her number

As Danny talked on the phone Tucker found a seat in the shop and ordered 5 pizzas, of course, 4 of those were for himself. XD

Sam showed up just as there FREE pizza was delivered to the table.

"Hey guys, whats new?" She said sitting down

Danny just glared at her.

"EVERYTHING."

"sheesh, calm down," Sam said

And they did, they laughed and talked, and fought the Box Ghost that wanted there pizza box's, Danny was having a lot of fun. Soon they were once again sitting down enjoying there pizza, When Dash walked by the Shop.

Dash noticed them sitting there and looked in there direction with a glum look on his face, But to Tucker and Sam's surprise Danny waved, asking him to join them.

"dude!, why are you inviting him?" Tucker said as Dash entered the pizza shop.

"It's a time for new begging, Maybe, this will turn out for the better. You never know, i guess, well just have to wait and see what the future holds."

"Enough with the time lectures! you're starting to sound like clock work!" Sam said laughing

and so did Danny, and Tucker And Dash. I guess in a way, Danny was right, It's was time for new beggings, and we never will know what the future holds.

but then again, i might just be sounding like Clockwork.

* * *

**mwhahahahah! after all the waiting! it is her! with over 1,700 words!**

**thanks for reading!**


End file.
